El aro de las sombras
by Yhu-Abby-Asakura
Summary: Han llegado 2 nuevas Shamanes,Abby e Yhu,Y todo trata de el grupo entero que tiene crusar el Aro de las sombras para llegar al mundo de Hao y derrotarlo...REVIEWS PLIS!
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1°- El tropiezo en patines con el chico llamado Yoh.  
  
-Un día una niña iba con su amiga se llamaban Yhu y Abigail(Abby). Abby iba andando en patines con su amiga Yhu, aunque Abby no tenia mucha experiencia para andar en patines y se tambaleaba para todas partes y las piernas se le doblaban. De hay para mas mala suerte de Abby se encuentra justo con una bajada y.....  
  
Yhu Dice "CUIDADO ABBY......HAY UNA BAJADA!!"  
  
y Abby la mira dando la espalda a la bajada y Abby sin darse cuenta se va por la bajada....  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! @o@" Grita Abby desesperada y mas encima iba de espaldas.......  
  
Cuando de repente en el final de la bajada pasa un chico corriendo el chico no tenia el pelo ni tan largo ni tan corto y lo tenia tomado con uno auriculares color naranja y con cara de cansado y lo iba acompañando un chico pequeño en una bicicleta cuando Abby iba por la bajada y el chico escuchan un grito....  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAHH!!! NO PUEDO PARAR @o@" y...  
  
PAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!... Abby choco con el chico y salieron rodando asía un lago que estaba pasando el camino cuesta abajo y los dos cayeron al lago, Yhu y el pequeño amigo del chico fueron haber lo que había pasado y Abby furiosa dice:  
  
"AYYYYYYGGGG!!!!! ESTUPIDOS PATINES!!! =( ESTUPIDA BAJADA!!!! =( Y ESTUPIDO LAGOO!!!!! =( Ahhhh!! Y ESTUPIDO NIÑITO QUE ATREVIEZA EN MI CAMINO!!!! =C"  
  
Yhu le responde riéndose "Yaaaa!!! Cálmate solo fue un accidente ^o^!!"  
  
"Un Accidente!!!!" Dice Abby Furiosa "Esto fue peor que un accidente!!!! =(" Mejor preocupémonos del chico con que chocaste ^o^ dice Yhu" " Como a ti no te paso nada preocupémonos mas de el"  
  
El chico estaba flotando en el agua con los ojos así ( @,@ pero como Abby es un poco orgullosa no ayudo solo fue el pequeño e Yhu  
  
Yhu le pregunta al pequeño....  
  
"Como te llamas? ^-^"Me llamo Manta! Oyamada Manta y tu?- Le pregunta manta a Yhu- "Mi nombre es Yhu ^-^ Responde con alegría"  
  
Yhu y Manta tratan de ayudar al chico para que nade hasta la orilla...  
  
"Estas bien?" Le pregunta Yhu al chico que acababa de levantarse todo húmedo y mojado  
  
"Si, Muchas gracias por la ayuda ^^ Ahora tengo que irme a la casa o sino me voy a resfriar me tengo que cambiar de ropa...,,=P trrrrrrr!!!(le saca la legua Abby a Yoh)" Yhu dibuja una gentil sonrisa en su rostro  
  
"Un gusto ^^" Dicen Yoh y Manta a la vez, Manta algo preocupado por su amigo Yoh dice "Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos no quiero que Yoh se resfrié"  
  
Yhu y Abby sueltan unas risitas(bueno solo Yhu Porque Abby estaba enojada o.o) "Esperamos verlos algún otro Día ^^ =( "  
  
Manta e Yoh ya habían desaparecido, Tomaban un camino largo y derecho hasta llegar a la casa donde se encontraba una furiosa Anna  
  
"Donde estuvieron, Llegan tarde con el entrenamiento, Se supone que debían llegar hace 15 minutos atrás!!!"  
  
"Pues verás Annita ^^...iba corriendo por una bajada donde pasan flash dos chicas y una de ellas choca conmigo y nos lleva al lago y pues...Nos quedamos conversando un ratito ^^U" Le explica Yoh tratando de no perderse de ningún detalle "Las chicas se llaman Abby e Yhu.  
  
"Ok, No las perdonare por interrumpir tu entrenamiento, Ahora ándate a darte 30 vueltas alrededor de esta casa"  
  
Yoh: -_-U  
  
Anna señala a Manta "Tu me vas a hacer la cena, Partieron los dos"  
  
Yoh y Manta de una ves toman las ordenes de Anna, Manta corre a la cocina e Yoh se va a dar 30 aburridas vueltas alrededor de la casa y antes de salir es interrumpido por Anna...  
  
"Y se me olvidaba no tardes mucho..Máximo 30 minutos...."  
  
"Esta bien Annita -_-U..."  
  
Mientras tanto Abby e Yhu iban en patines hacia su casa, Habían estado todo el día andando en Patines...Ahora se encontraban las dos frente a la casa de Abby...  
  
"Nos vemos mañana Yhu ^o^...Y mañana andaré lo mejor que pueda en patines!!!" Abby entra a su casa pero aun no cierra la puerta  
  
"Si veremos que has mejorado mucho adiós amiga ^^" Yhu parte andando en patines hacia su casa y tras irse Abby cierra la puerta de su casa y camina hacia el comedor y se encuentra con su hermano experto en computación(ellos son huérfanos pero viven con su abuelo o.o) ,Su empleada(una de ellas xD porque Yhu y Abby viven en una mansión =D) estaba limpiando la cocina y su hermano estaba sentado en la silla leyendo el un articulo de computadoras...  
  
"Hasta que por fin llegas Abby..." Dice el hermano volteando la cabeza hacia su hermanita.  
  
"Es que estuve todo el día andando en patines con Yhu..." Abby va a ver a sus mascotas, y su mascota preferida, Chauz su perro siberiano ase una expresión de preocupación cuando le ve una herida en la pierna, Chauz indica la herida  
  
"Oh...^^...Pues veras..." Abby(como entiende a sus mascotas) le explica a sus mascotas lo sucedido cuando choco con ese chico llamado Yoh Asakura.... 


	2. La batalla entre Anna y Abby

Capitulo 2°-  
  
La batalla entre Anna y Abby  
  
Yhu iba en su camino a su mansión cuando se topa con unos hombres raros que le bloquean el camino....  
  
"Discúlpenme pero necesito irme a mi casa..." Yhu trata de pasar pero cuando ve bien a uno de los hombres se da cuenta de que era un zombie x.x Como los zombies atacaban a Yhu no le quedo mas que hacer una posesión de objetos......mientras tanto Abby sintió que su amigas tenia problemas sin avisarle a su hermano salió corriendo de su mansión y en el camino ve a Yhu peleando.. Yhu no podía con todos y su amiga Abby la ayudo también haciendo una posesión de objetos.....  
  
Ya vencido a todos los zombies con sus armas(Abby una Lanza mitad espada llamada Lanza de Pardolis e Yhu una Hacha llamada Hacha de Minotauro) aparecen sus pequeños espíritus acompañantes, Douer un perro demonio envés de orejas tiene dos cuernos blancos un collar de huesos y también tiene en su espalda como unos cinturones pero con forma de hueso cortado a la mitad con punta y blancos, en cada pata tenia dos argollas también blancas, con cola de demonio..... De hay apareció Zunie el espíritu de un perro lobo, de ojos rojos y largos mechones de color verde pastoso y piel también del mismo color...........  
  
"YIAAAAAAKKKK!!!! ESTO ES LO MAS ASQUEROSO QUE EH VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA =O!!!" Grita Abby... "Yhu dice media enferma "QUE FEOS VOY A VOMITAR @o@!!!!!"  
  
"Juaz, Juaz!!! Eres una asquienta xD" se ríe Abby malvadamente "Mejor salgamos de aquí que estoy por desmayarme por este olor asqueroso @@" Dice Yhu apartándose de los Zombies que estaban tirados en el suelo soltando un insoportable olor...Abby consulta su reloj, Ve que ya era muy tarde...  
  
"Yhu, Nos tenemos que ir a nuestras casas!!! Ahora si que nos vemos mañana adiós amiga!!" Abby se va corriendo a su casa para no preocupar a su hermano, Yhu sale arrancando en patines hacia su casa...  
  
Al otro día Yhu se encontraba a la salida de su puerta de la mansión poniéndose sus patines, Abby aparece flash en sus patines.  
  
"Yhu estás lista?" Le pregunta Abby acercándose en sus patines donde Yhu pero antes de llegar se cae...Yhu corre en patines donde ella pero por la velocidad pierde el equilibrio y cae...  
  
"Estás bien, Abby?" Le pregunta Yhu levantándose y ayudando a su amiga bien.  
  
"Muchas gracias ^^"  
  
Más rato se encontraban las dos andando en patines cuando ven dos siluetas pasar al frente de ellás....Erán los chicos de ayer...  
  
"Mirá Abby ahí ván Yoh y Manta!!" Yhu patiná dondé ellos para conversar un rato...Abby no tenía muchas ganas de conversar y trata de pararla pero esta sigue de largo...  
  
"Manta! Yoh! ^^" Manta e Yoh paran al escuchar sus nombres, Sé voltean y encuentran a Yhu corriendo hacia ellos...  
  
"Eh...Hola ^^" Saluda Yoh  
  
"Hola Hola! ^o^"  
  
"Errr...Yhu...No podemos hablar ahora.."Dijo Abby"..Lo siento porqué ayer Anna..." Manta no puede acabar su frase porque es interrumpido por la impacienté Yhu...  
  
"Anna?...o.ó"  
  
"Anna es una amiga de la infancia ^^U" Le explica Yoh  
  
"A-Anna Kyouyama?" Yhu al terminar de decir el nombré de la chica aparece Abby qué le había costado aparecer en la imagen porqué se caía a cada rato...  
  
"Gracias por la ayuda!!! =(" Dice Abby con cara burlona y enojada...Yhu la toma del brazo para que no se caiga...  
  
"Sorry Abby ^^...Continuando..Dices Anna Kyouyama?"  
  
"Ehhh...Si...ACASÓ LA CONOCÉN!!!??? 8o!!!" Yoh salta del gran gritó que da  
  
"Tranquilo..Tranquilo..." Yhu no logra acabar lo que pensaba decir porqué Abby...Impacienté también da un gran grito... "ANNA KYOUYAMA!!!??? ESA TONTÁ BOBA!!! INUTIL! IDIOTA!!!"  
  
"Trasquílense los dos déjenme hablar -_-U...Nosotras dos fuimos y somos ultra-enemigas con esa niñita baba ¬¬ Nunca nos hemos caído bien desde que la conocimos ¬¬" Le explica Yhu pero a cada rato es interrumpida... "Les puedo entender es insoportable ^^U"...Comenta Manta cuándo...  
  
"Manta? Quién es insoportable?" Anna había aparecido detrás de los mencionados con una bolsa de compras...  
  
"A-A-Annita...Creó qué Manta sé equivo-có d-d-é palabrita! ^^" A Yoh le costaba decir eso por los nervios  
  
"A-A-NNA?" Dicen Yhu y Abby a la vez sin poder creer qué estaban frente a una chica que no habían visto hace más que mucho tiempo!!!  
  
Abby sé destaca poniéndose delante de todos y sacando su arma...  
  
"YÁ ME LAS PAGÁRAS MALDITA!!!...DOUER!!!!" Abby hace la posesión de objetos y ataca a Anna....  
  
Todos miran con cara de "NO" a Abby....  
  
"ABBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O!!!!" Gritan todos a la vez.... pero Abby no se pudo equilibrar había olvidado que traía patines y justo cuando la iba a atacar se tropieza con una piedra y........... SAAAKAAAAAAATEEEELAAAASSSSS!!!!! - Se cae Abby en el ultimo momento y Douer empieza a gruñirle"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"a Anna Pues entonces Abby se paro del suelo y dijo " No atacare a una tarada, que ni siquiera tiene espíritu acompañante =P" y le saca la lengua a Anna y Douer Apoya a su Abby "^O^ WAAARFF"Anna no dice nada pero estaba furiosa"ARGGGGGGGGG!!!!! =C" pero.... porque no le contestaba a Abby....Como a Yoh y Manta?....  
  
Abby se reía de Anna junto con su espíritu Douer......  
  
Anna se dio la vuelta y se fue a su casa..... Mientras Abby y Douer se seguían burlando de ella Yoh y Manta extrañados preguntándose uno al otro "Pero porque!!!? Porque Anna no le respondió a Abby?!?!?!".....dicen extrañados "Quizás porque la primera ves que se vieron para variar ellas cuando tenían 5 años se conocieron pero en esos tiempos Abby y Anna eran amigas y Abby era la gruñona mandona y pelearon y se separaron, de seguro da hay Anna saco su mal carácter de Abby!!! ^o^"  
  
"QUE DIGISTEEEE!!!! T-T" Responde Abby bien enojada e Yhu dice:  
  
"Yo no dije nada!!! ^o^'' no dije nada!!!!  
  
"Escribiré en mi agenda!!" Abby saca su pequeña Agenda de bolsillo...."Mañana patearle el trasero a Yhu t-t!!!"  
  
T_T....  
  
Más rato sé encontraban todos, Yoh, Manta, Abby e Yhu caminando a la casa de Anna e Yoh...  
  
"Aquí es dondé viven? ^o^" Pregunta Yhu observando la casa  
  
"Aquí vivimos yo y Anna ^o^...(-_-U)" Le contesta Yoh con cara agotada...  
  
"QUEEEEE!!!??? O.O!!! VIVÉS CON ANNA!!!?? O.O!!!" Estallan a gritos Abby e Yhu  
  
"Que mala suerte....-_-U..." Responde Abby burlona a la ves con una sonrisa malévola en la cara =)  
  
^^U 


	3. QUIEN FUE?

Capitulo 3º-  
  
QUIEN FUE?!?  
  
Abby estaba en su mansión, se encontraba en la cocina pero por alguna razón le dio por buscar a Yoh por los pasillos gritando su nombré una y otra ves "Yoh! Yoh!" Se detiene ante una pieza donde se encuentra Anna acostada frente a la TV viendo una telenovela. Abby regresa a la cocina donde se encuentra con Yoh, Abby le da la espalda para ver que estaba haciendo Manta, Luego encuentra a Yoh en la entrada de la casa sentado, Abby sé sienta al lado de el para empezar una conversación de cosas mezcladas como Espíritus, shamanes y esas cosas. Luego Abby se encontraba caminando por los pasillos cuando siente que es empujada hacia una pieza, fue un chico que ella no conocía, ese chico también entra a la pieza y Abby se asusta al ver a ese chico sacar un cristal verde con una punta redonda..."Que es lo que piensa hacer??" Piensa Abby una y otra ves...No se esperaba a que ese chico fuera a hacerle cosquillas con ese objeto y con su otra mano...Luego Abby mira hacia el lado derecho, Ahí ve a su hermano e Yhu que aparecen de la nada. "De donde aparecieron ustedes?" Pregunta Abby pero ninguno de los dos responde. Luego Abby voltea la cabeza al lado izquierdo donde no se esperaba ver a HAO! Acompañado con el espíritu del fuego. A Abby de repente le entran unas ganas de abrazar a ese chico, Lo cual hace 2 segundos después de pensarlo, ese chico se sonroja. "Abby quédate aquí..." le dice Yhu corriendo juntó con los demás para luchar contra el espíritu del fuego. Abby pensó "Pero si yo también soy Shaman...YO TENGO QUE AYUDAR!!!" Abby corre hacia ellos y llama a Douer para hacer la posesión de objetos, Abby ataco y Hao...y desaparece a si como así??? Y.........................."  
  
Abby se despierta de un brinco de la cama..Se da cuenta de que era un...sueño??...No podía creer lo que acababa de soñar!!!...Había soñado con un chico q no habia visto nunca..No lo podía creer...había soñado con un chico extraño!!!...Abby se levanta de la cama y corre al baño a tomar agua y lavarse la cara...Después de eso se tranquiliza un poco pero sigue media rara...Escucha los pasos de su hermano caminar al cuarto del baño...La puerta se abre por un chico con cara preocupada..era su hermano...  
  
"Abby? Qué pasa? Tuviste una pesadilla?" Le pregunta su hermano  
  
"Ehhh..No..No es nada solo levante a tomar un poco de agua es que tengo sed ^-^" Abby salé del baño y corre hasta su cuarto, antes de entrar voltea la cabeza para decirle buenas noches a su hermano....  
  
"Buenas noches ^-^" Abby entra a su cuarto y al entrar a su cama se queda dormida de una ves pensando en el sueño que había tenido con ese chico...  
  
Al otro día Abby se reencuentra con Yhu, Lo de todos los días ^-^...  
  
"Abby? Hoy te veo seria no sueles ser así o.ó..." Le dice Yhu a su amiga que hace rato había estado mirando la comida sin probarla...  
  
"Ehhhh...No no es nada...^-^" Abby se sonroja y decide no contarle sobre su sueño con Yoh a...Yhu...  
  
Después del almuerzo que habían comido en ese restaurante van andando en patines, Abby había mejorado mucho, ahora trataba de andar hacia atrás cuándo....  
  
"CUIADADO....!!!" Pero ya era demasiado tarde Abby había caído pero gracias a....Yoh?...Yoh la había sujetado de los brazos!!!!...Abby se levanta sin saber quién era el que la había salvado....Luego al pararse voltea la cara y encuentra a Yoh...  
  
"Oh! Lo siento m-m-ucho!!!" Abby estaba nerviosa por el sueño así que se aparta de una ves.....pero ella estaba nerviosa con todo chico que se le acercaba por ese sueño. Yoh responde: "No te preocupes! Pero, Estas bien verdad ^-^?!?" "Si! Por supuesto" Responde Abby....  
  
Después del otro incidente, Abby e Yhu se van a otro lugar, en donde vivía una amiga de Abby que sabe interpretar sueños, "el se llama, Rosalía!" Le dice Abby a Yhu presentándolo" Puedes esperar aquí Yhu?!?" dice Rosalía......Yhu responde "Claro o.o!!" pero estaba un poco extrañada porque Abby había estado seria y desanimada todo el día.......  
  
Abby le cuenta sobre su sueño a Rosalía, y Rosalía le dice "Bueno no había oído un sueño como ese?? Pero creo que si puedo descifrarlo! Lo único que te puedo decir es que tal vez ese chico te quiera a ti!!..."y Abby responde: "Pero...yo nunca lo e visto!!! Es algo imposible" Abby se ponía cada ves mas nerviosa  
  
"Vamos no te pierdas esta oportunidad que alguien te quiere Abby ^^"  
  
Abby salió del cuarto y afuera se encontró con Yoh, Pero que hacia Yoh ahí? aunque ella no sabia muy bien quien era porque estaba muy oscuro y no estaba seguro si era Yoh o no.  
  
"Yoh?..." Dice Abby perdiendo la respiración por que su corazón palpitaba cada ves mas fuerte y rápido...  
  
"Abby..." y después le tapa los ojos a Abby con una cinta que saca del bolsillo y la empuja hasta un pequeño cuarto que esta al lado, Abby se queda sin respiración...  
  
"Yoh...Que haces?..." Le pregunta Abby nerviosa al sentir la mano de Yoh tomar la suya "Yoh...."  
  
Abby no puede hablar porque Yoh había sellado su boca dándole un beso...Cada ves mas apasionado...Abby pensaba "Que termine rápido por favor no me acostumbro a esto!!!"...  
  
Yoh se despego de Abby...  
  
"Yoh?...Y eso...?" esa persona pensaba volver a besar a Abby pero antes le da un abrazo, luego se escuchan unos interminables golpes a la puerta a la ves gritan "Abby!!!..." Yhu estaba ahí, Abby trata de apartarse de ese chico pero la tiene encerrada...  
  
"Yoh suéltame por favor ,Yhu nos va a ver! No quiero que se enoje conmigo!!!" Abby empieza a gritar desesperada pero ese chico le da otro apasionado beso para que no grite...Yhu estaba desesperada afuera golpeando...  
  
"Abby!? Abby!? Estas ahí!?" Gritaba mientras golpeaba lo mas fuerte posible, Corre afuera, Estaba lloviendo y estaba un poco oscuro, Se da cuenta de que hay una ventana que guía a la habitación donde estaba golpeando, Se asoma a haber y ve dos perfiles besándose...Yhu primero no podía creer que era Abby, Decide limpiar el vidrio con su camiseta para confirmar si era Abby y descifrar quien era la otra persona...NO PODIA CREERLO!...DE VERDAD NO PODIA CREERLO!!!...Esa persona si era Abby..Y la otra...Pues era el famoso Yoh Asakura..."Porque Abby no le habia dicho nada?" Yhu golpea el vidrio para llamar la atención de Yoh y Abby...  
  
"Abby!? Abby!? DE VERDAD NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HAS HECHO! NO LO PUEDO CREER!!! QUE ESTE ERA EL SECRETO QUE MANTENIAS? ESO NO ES UNA VERDADERA AMIGA PENSE QUE CONFIABAS EN MI!!!" Yhu arranca de ahí entre la lluvia, Estaba muy triste por lo sucedido...  
  
"Yhu espera no es como tu lo ves!!!..." Abby pensaba salir de la habitación para seguir a Yhu pero antes ese chico la agarra de la mano....  
  
"Tu suéltame atrevido =(.." Grita Abby, pero ese chico se le acerca para darle otro beso...  
  
"Aléjate de mi!!! ,=(..." Dice Abby andando en sus patines lo mas rápido donde Yoh... 


End file.
